wolf love
by MAndrew
Summary: 4to episodio arriba! SessxInuxkou, explicito, homofobicos NO... por fin la actualización del fic gomen UU
1. Itazurana KISS I

**shaHola me presento U soy Shamanhoro.. y es la 1º vez que escribo en la sección de Inuyasha.... mi pareja favorita es KougaxInuyasha, aunque no son los únicos... me gusta hacer triángulos amorosos D**

**Para empezar en esta sección haré un triangulo entre KougaXInuyashaXSesshomaru ¬ y como es mi costumbre... es de clasificación R, o sea adultos nn, asi que ya estan advertidos**

Ginta** and Hakkaku  
la letra cursiva son pensamientos**

**::Itazurana KISS::**

** Beso venenoso **

_**Era una noche silenciosa, si escuchas bien puedes sentir el viento correr, y las aguas moverse allá abajo...¿qué que estoy haciendo aquí?, pues simplemente guardia... ya saben que el ser el jefe de una tribu no es nada fácil de hacer...**_

_**Veo como mis camaradas duermen apaciblemente... y en estas ocasiones, cuando estoy solo, me gusta mirar las estrellas y pensar en mí mismo... bueno, es que últimamente me he sentido atraído por alguien, pero lo extraño es que no es mujer... sí escuchaste bien, no me hagas repetirlo dos veces..., pues bueno... no sé si sea lo correcto, aqui nadie aceptará de que su lider sea un homosexual, creo que ni yo mismo puedo aceptarlo... pero ¿que puedo hacer yo contra mi propio corazón? Esa es una respuesta que me gustaria encontrar, y que talvez nunca encuentre...**_

**-Hey Kouga!**

**-Ginta estabas despierto? Que ocurre? –Kouga.**

**-ese sujeto que tiene un olor similar a inuyasha se está acercando**

**-que dices?..._sesshomaru está cerca de acá?, pero... que haré, no puedo ganarle..._**

**-que harémos Kouga...?**

**-Despierta a los demás... y diles que se vallan pronto... mientras yo lo distraigo**

**-entendido...! – en ese momento Ginta sale a despertar a los demás**

_**Maldición! Que hace Sesshomaru en este lugar!**_

** mientras tanto Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru se encuentra caminando a la orilla del rio.**

**-mmmm.... creo que aquí está bien...-Sesshomaru empieza a desvestirse lentamente para tomar un baño en aquel rio, se termina de quitar la ropa y camina hacia el rio... quedándose cerca de la orilla, dejando afuera desde su cintura. En aquel momento es cuando llega Kouga poniéndose al lado de la ropa de Sesshomaru.**

**-Hey Sesshomaru!, ¿que haces en este lugar?-Kouga-**

**-mmm..? a eras tú... se puede saber que haces aquí?**

**-eso mismo te pregunto yo! Asi que respondeme!**

**-no es algo que te incumba, o si? –preguntó Sesshomaru con total indiferencia**

**-pues no, pero estas en nuestros territorios...-Sesshomaru se para dejando ver "eso".**

_**Oo que me ocurre??... siento un escalofrio de pies a cabeza....**_

**Claro que esto no pasó desapercibido por Sesshomaru quien solo lo vio con una leve sonrisa, que tampoco pasó desapercibida por el lobo, asiendo que este esté aún mas nervioso.**

**-tú nombre es Kouga no?, tambien buscas matar a Inuyasha?**

**-Si!, porque? Que te importa?**

**-pues, tenemos muchas cosas en común, ¿porqué no vienes y te bañas un poco?**

**-eh... pues... yo...este....**

**-estas aqui para hacerme perder tiempo y que tu gente se valla no?, si no vienes, iré y los mataré...**

**-que dices!?**

**-ya lo sabes... asi que decide...**

**-_Maldición!!!..._, está bien... – diciendo esto se acerca al rio-**

**-antes de entrar... quitate la ropa... sino se mojará y no tendras nada que ponerte...**

**-¬¬ si claro... como digas... –Kouga empieza a quitarse esas pieles que lleva puesto siempre, dejando ver su "eso", y para tener 17 años no era una cosa que no llamara la atención.**

**-bien, ahora entra...**

**-si.... como digas**

**Kouga empezo a entrar lentamente al rio, el agua helada al contacto con su piel morena hizo que se estremeciera un poco... pero aun asi entró hasta quedar con la cintura hacia arriba fuera del agua, quedando al lado de Sesshomaru.**

**-Pues dime... porque quieres matar a Inuyasha? –pregunto Sesshomaru con la misma indiferencia de siempre.**

**-porque si lo mato, tendre el camino facil para casarme con Kagome.**

**-mm... Ya veo, la verdad... es que... eres mejor que Inuyasha – diciendo esto se acerco peligrosamente a Kouga, poniendo su pierna entre las de Kouga, además de rodear su cuello con mi brazo.**

**-hey!! Que crees que haces!?-dijo Kouga tratando de sacarse el brazo de Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru colocó su mano en el cuello de Kouga en forma de espada...**

**-Si te mueves te mato aqui mismo...**

**-maldito....!**

**-ahora... quedate quieto... –diciendo esto Sesshomaru se acerca lentamente a Kouga...-**

**Continuará....**

**U bueno aqui ta mi 1º episodio, algo cortito pero me gustan mas que los que son MUUUUUUY largos..**

**espero que me dejen un review y si les gusto la continuaré...**

**hasta la proxima!**


	2. Itazurana KISS II

**Holas!**

**Aqui estoy en la 2º parte del fic :)**

**Les doy las gracias a:**

InuSessho , Lady Grayson y a Beth Malfoy 

**Por dejarme un review... se los agradezco mucho... asi que esto va dedicado a ustedes :D.**

**Recuerden, letras cursivas son pensamientos :P**

**Errores del cap anterior:**

"además de rodear su cuello con mi brazo"  
deberia decir  
"además de rodear su cuello con SU brazo"

**::Itazurana KISS::**

**Beso venenoso**

**Capitulo segundo**

**Sesshomaru colocó su mano en el cuello de Kouga en forma de espada...**

**-Si te mueves te mato aqui mismo...**

**-maldito....!**

**-ahora... quedate quieto... –diciendo esto Sesshomaru se acerca lentamente a Kouga...-**

Sesshomaru cada vez estaba mas cerca de Kouga, quien no oponia resistencia alguna...pero de alguna manera no se sentia incomodo... al contrario... sentia la necesidad de ser besado, esa sensación que sabia que jamás iba a provenir de Kagome, ella tenia a inuyasha... y el no tenia a nadie...asi que solamente cerró los ojos... para sentir aquella nueva sensación... pero temblaba por el miedo, nunca habia pensado que Sesshomaru seria el primero en besarlo...   
-Que ocurre?, por que tienes miedo? –Sesshomaru -pues... no es nada...   
Sesshomaru percibió cierto miedo en los ojos del Joven lobo 

**-tranquilo... ya verás que te gustará –susurró Sesshomaru en el oido de Kouga quien se tranquilizó un poco.**

**-si... esta bien... –Kouga finalmente acepto**

**Sesshomaru besó apasionadamente al joven lobo... este solo acepto el beso calido que le dio, pero Kouga se sentia tan bien, que con su mano derecha tomó la cabeza de Sesshomaru y lo atrajo mas hacia él, este ultimo se dio cuenta de que al lobo le agradaba el beso, asi que quizo profundizarlo mas, pero el lobo no se dejaba tan fácilmente, era una lucha constante entre sus lenguas, pero finalmente Kouga sedio, dejando que Sesshomaru introduciera su lengua, para sientiera esos nuevos sabores que jamás habia experimentado.**

**-Sessh.... tú.... –era lo unico que pronunciaba kouga, sentia un deseo más fuerte que por el que sentia por Kagome...**

**-shhh... no digas nada... –sesshomaru colocó su dedo indice en los labios de kouga indicándole que guardara silencio-**

**Sesshomaru empezó a besar el cuello de Kouga, mientras que con su mano tocaba las piernas del joven lobo, haciendo que este se excitara mas de la cuenta...**

**-ahhh... no te... detengas.. po..porfavor... –decia Kouga con los ojos semi abiertos y sonrojado.. (ya saben, estilo comic hentai)**

**sesshomaru subia su mano hasta muy cerca de la entrepiernas de kouga, pero no lo tacaba... lo que hacia que el joven lobo se impacientara cada vez mas..**

**-dime... ¿te gusta que suba por tus piernas?.... –sesshomaru**

**-s..si..**

**-y te gustaria que llegara... hasta....**

**-hasta???...**

**-hasta aqui... –diciendo esto sesshomaru tomó el miembro de Kouga con su mano, y empezó a masajearlo suavemente y muy lentamente, haciendo que este cada vez tenga mas deseo....**

**-o..oye....?... –Kouga**

**-mmm....? si?**

**-Quieres terminar ya!!...**

**-está bien...... –sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru empieza a masturbar rapidamente a Kouga hasta que este, momentos después, terminó en las manos de Sesshomaru... quedando totalmente agotado (esto lo digo por experiencia propia :P)**

**Y asi kouga se queda dormido en los brazos de Sesshomaru...**

**::::::::::: Después::::::::::**

**-Kouga.... te encuentras bien....?**

**-eh...? quien..... Ginta???**

**-claro que soy yo?, a quien esperabas?, a la señora Kagome? –dijo ginta con una leve sonrisa**

**-eh... pues.... no.. –dijo mirando hacia el suelo...**

**-vamos kouga.. regresemos...**

**-si..... –asintio Kouga...**

**-Oigan!! Ya encontré a kouga! –Ginta gritaba a los demas-**

**Kouga solo veia a los presentes con cara de "aqui no pasa nada" hasta que llego a Hakkaku...**

**-Hola Hakkaku... –dijo Kouga, pero la respuesta que recivió solo fue una mirada fria...**

**-ocurre algo malo? –pregunto Kouga**

**-no, no es nada... –luego se dio vuelta y siguió...**

**-y a este que le pasa? –Kouga le pregunta a Ginta..**

**-pues no sé... desde ayer mientras te salio a buscar, al regresar empezó a comportarse asi...**

**-que me salio a buscar!? –dijo Kouga preocupado**

**-si... pero no te encontró... ocurre algo de malo en ello?**

**-No... no es nada... **

_**Acaso?... el nos vió?.... a.. Sesshomaru.. y a... mí?....**_

**Continuará!!!**

**:D asi termina este capitulo... pero pronto haré el siguiente :P**


	3. Aviso

Hola!

Este es un mini aviso solamente para algunas personas que leen los fics

Señor(a) Genkai: Creo que deberia usar lentes o concentrarse un poco mas en lo que lee, lo 1º que dije en el fic es "**Para empezar en esta sección haré un triangulo entre KougaXInuyashaXSesshomaru ¬ y como es mi costumbre... es de clasificación R, o sea adultos nn, asi que ya estan advertidos"**

Yo no obligo a nadie a que lea este fic, avise que era yaoi y si tu lo leiste ese es tu problema, asi que te agradeceria que si no te gusta el Yaoi en 1º lugar no entres y en 2º lugar no escribas reviews a las historias que no te gustan, Ya que a los demas si les gusta y no por cualquier tarado que escribe en donde no le incumbe lo dejaré de escribir, asi que a la proxima deberias leer los sumarys que se dejan, y si vienes a mosestar despues es porque no sabes leer.

Deberia comprarse unas buenas gafas y aprender a que no todos piensan igual que usted, y deberia aprenderlo rapido ya que no sabe si en uno de sus seres mas cercanos pueda haber alguien que tenga las descripciones de este fic.

Sin mas que decir me despido de todos ustedes.

Agradecimientos a:

You Dont Care

sebel

Zei

Edward Wong Hau

InuSessho

Lady Grayson

Beth Malfoy

Lady Grayson

InuSessho

Por dejarme de sus reviews y tomarse el tiempo de leer mis fics :)

Lamento la demora pero estoy en termino de mis examenes y despues empiezan las vacaciones :D

Rogaria que fueran un poco mas pasientes :D

gracias

Señor(a) Genkai si aún tiene algo que decir le agradeceria que lo hiciera en mi mail o msn, mi mail es mi nick mas ya que si lo deja en los reviews tendré que borrarlo.


	4. Itazurana KISS III

**Holas!  
Aqui estoy en la 3º parte del fic :)**

**Lamento mucho la demora, pero este año me ha salido muy dificil gracias a la Universidad, pero por lo menos ya termine todo, asi que ahora me pongo a actualizar los fic que no tienen fin xD**

**Una mini advertencia, ya que me llegó un review anonimo diciendome qe no le gustó el fic y que no lo continuara, y es que "ESTE ES UN FIC YAOI EXPLICITO, TODO AQUEL QUE SE SIENTA HERIDO O SIMPLEMENTE NO LE GUSTA PORFAVOR NO SEGUIR LEYENDO" yo no me hago responsable si ustedes siguen leyendo sabiendo el contenido.**

**Y de paso agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, dejar review y esperar la continuacion, les prometo actualizar por lo menos dia por medio :D**

**Recuerden que las letras cursivas son pensamientos.**

Y aquí va el Fic 

**::Itazurana KISS::**

Beso venenoso 

-Kagome-sama no siente una presencia maligna por estos lugares? –pregunta Miroku mirando a kagome

**-Si es cierto, puedo sentir la presencia de un fragmento de la perla por esa dirección.**

**-Creen que se trate de Naraku? –pregunta insegura Sango**

**-ja! Si fuera el seria mejor para nosotros, acabariamos con él de un solo golpe –alardeaba Inuyasha transformado en... humano?....**

**-Inuyasha si estas convertido en humano no podrás pelear contra naraku-Dijo Kagome**

**-Bah! Eso da igual, aún así lo derrotaré... –siguió alardeando**

**-Abajo... –Kagome**

**Y así inuyasha conoce de mas cerca al suelo, para lo que todos los demas se rien.**

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar...**

**En una cueva oscura donde la tribu de los lobos pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo se encontraba casi vacia, solo dos almas estaban dentro y no pudo ser mejor opcion que Kouga y Hakkaku.**

**El lider solo estaba sentado sobre una gran roca dentro de la misma cueva y el otro solo estaba parado apoyado sobre la pared de la cueva con los brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.**

**El silencio era demasiado incomodo, Kouga tenia en mente de que Hakkaku vio lo que paso ayer con Sesshomaru, pero tambien pensaba de que talvez no lo habia visto, y que estaba asi por otra causa.**

**Dudó unos instantes en hablarle, pero finalmente se decidió, bajo de aquella roca y se dirigio donde Hakkaku permanecia, este nisiquiera se movió, era como si lo ignorara por completo.**

**-Oyeme, a tí que diablos te pasa conmigo?, desde esta mañana que estas muy raro –dijo Kouga parado al lado de Hakkaku, pero lo unico que consigió fue un silencio por parte del recien mensionado.**

**-Quiero que me respondas ahora! –dijo Kouga tomando de los hombros a Hakkaku y poniendolo en contra de la pared, a lo que hakkaku solo se molestó en abrir los ojos.**

**-Que diablos quieres? –pronunció Hakkaku con la cara llena de indiferencia.**

**-Dime que diablos te ocurre conmigo? Cada vez que te hablo me ignoras..**

**-No me ocurre nada, ahora sueltame.**

**-claro que no te dejaré hasta que me digas que pasa contigo**

**-No quiero hablar contigo, asi que ya sueltame –dijo Hakkaku moviendose para zafarse del joven lobo, pero no dio resultado.**

**-Como quieras, iré a dar un paseo y cuando vuelva me dirás que diablos te pasa... –dijo kouga mientras se dirige a la salida de la cueva**

**-claro, ve en busca de él... –pronuncio Hakkaku mirando hacia el suelo.**

**-Que dijiste!? –Kouga se dirigió donde hakkaku, pero este ni siquiera lo veia.**

**-Repite lo que acabas de decir! –reclamaba kouga, pero fue interrumpido por una tercera persona que estaba entrando en la cueva.**

**-hey que les ocurre a ustedes dos –dijo Ginta con unas cosas para comer en la mano.**

**Kouga solamente se dio vuelta y vio a Ginta con cara de "que diablos ocurre aquí?"**

**-No, no es nada.. –dijo y kouga finalmente salio**

**-de que estaban hablando? –dijo Ginta acercandose a hakkaku.**

**-De nada, dejalo así... –y salio de la cueva**

**Kouga salio a un lugar que ni siquiera él sabia, corria en una direccion como por inercia hasta que llegó a un gran bosque, se subió arriba de un gran arbol y se quedó ahi sentado.**

**-kagome!! Donde estás? –gritaba alguien que seguramente estaba perdido en el bosque, aunque su voz era muy parecida a cierta persona que kouga detestaba, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a donde la voz provenia.**

**-Kagome!... donde diablos se metieron ahora? –decia Inuyasha con cara de fastidio.**

**Kouga llegó al lugar, pero quedó extrañado, se vestia igual y hablaba igual, pero... su pelo era distinto, bajo del arbol y se acercó a Inuyasha lo vio unos momentos y porfin pudo distinguirlo.**

**-Perro del demonio que haces aqui! –exclamó Kouga.**

**-ja, pero miren quien es, nada mas ni menos que el lobo zarnoso. –dijo con cierto tono de irónia**

**-que dices perro tarado, acaso quieres pelear!?**

**-eso no será ningún problema...**

**Y así pasaron solamente hablando, y cuando recien empieza la pelea, que no era nada mortal, sino mas bien tonta, al cabo de unos minutos inuyasha quedó totalmete agotado, cosa muy extraña en el.**

**Kouga se tiró literalmente sobre Inuyasha y empezaron a rodar hasta que calleron por un barranco y llegaron a un lago, y despues de ese chapuzón se detubieron**

**Despues de salir Inuyasha se volvió a tirar encima de kouga, dando mas vueltas sobre el suelo, hasta que Kouga quedó arriba de Inuyasha.**

**-jaja! Ya ves como gané. –decia Kouga con voz de victoria.**

**-Kouga...**

**-Que quieres?**

**-Podrias abrazarme?**

**-Qué... dices! _, Parece que el agua le afectó el cerebro, si es que alguna vez tubo uno._**

-Eso, abrazame...

**-Y porqué deberia hacerlo?**

**-Porfavor...**

**-mmm... está bien.. pero solo por esta vez, asi que no te acostumbres.**

**Y asi Kouga Abrazó a Inuyasha dejandose posar sobre el pecho de este ultimo, se quedaron así durante un tiempo**

**_Que diablos estoy haciendo? Estoy abrazando a este perro pulgoso, y ademas, estoy enamorado de su hermano... pero.. ahora no me siento nada mal... de hecho.. creo que me gusta... –_Pensaba Kouga.**

**-Kouga... **

**-que quieres?**

**Inuyasha posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de kouga, quien con el contacto se sonrojo, y finalmente lo besó.**

**CONTINUARÁ......**

**Espero sus R&R :D**

**Nos vemos mañana o pasado P**


	5. Itazurana KISS IV

"**ESTE ES UN FIC YAOI EXPLICITO, TODO AQUEL QUE SE SIENTA HERIDO O SIMPLEMENTE NO LE GUSTA PORFAVOR NO SEGUIR LEYENDO" yo no me hago responsable si ustedes siguen leyendo sabiendo el contenido.**

**Y de paso agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, dejar review y esperar la continuacion, les prometo actualizar por lo menos dia por medio :D**

**Recuerden que las letras cursivas son pensamientos.**

: Itazurana KISS :

**Kouga... **

**-que quieres?**

**Inuyasha posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de kouga, quien con el contacto se sonrojo, y finalmente lo besó.**

**El contacto hizo que Kouga se separara de Inuyasha y lo mirara.**

**- Pero maldito pulgoso, que crees que estás haciendo? –Kouga se llevaba las manos a la boca en forma de repugnancia-**

**- Como me llamaste Lobo Sarnoso? Retira lo dicho o te mataré..!**

**Y así siguieron los dos discutiendo hasta que comenzaron a golpearse y rodar nuevamente, pero finalemente los dos se cansaron de pelear y quedaron exhaustos en el suelo.**

**- Oye Sarnoso… -Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar-**

**- Ahora qué quieres pulgoso**

**- Por qué me abrazaste cuando te lo pedí?**

**- Por qué?... _Nunca le diré que me gusta, se burlaría de mí el resto de su pulgosa vida._ Pues no es algo que te incumba…Pero… por qué me pediste que te abrazara?**

**Inuyasha mira el cielo con cierto tono de tristeza en su mirada, luego encara a Kouga nuevamente.**

**- Es Kagome.. ella… no me ama…. No desde que me vió con Kikyo…**

**- Ya veo… espera! Y querias que te abrazara sólo porque Kagome no te ama? Acaso soy la segunda opción o algo asi?**

**-Pues creo que segunda opción no suena muy bien, aunque para ti está bien… jajaja….- inuyasha comenzó a reirse-**

**- maldito pulgoso! –Kouga se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha-**

**Volvió a darle un beso en los labios, pero está vez fue inuyasha quien se separó.**

**- Qué tramas Lobo de cuarta?**

**- Oh vamos, sabes que me amas… claro yo soy irresistible… no como tú… -dijo con tono de burla-**

**- qué quieres pelear? –dijo Inuyasha ofendido-**

**Kouga se paró y lo miró a los ojos diciendo "No por esta vez" Y luego desapareció trepando por los arboles.**

**Kouga volvió a la cueva y se dispuso a hablar con Hakkaku, y este estaba sentado al lado de una hogera, solo.**

**Kouga se sentó al lado de este, pero fue ignorado por completo, al igual que las demas veces.**

**- Bien, ahora me dirás que diablos te pasa, te guste o no –Kouga dijo con tono amenazante-**

**- Sólo dime porque…. –Hakkaku hablo sin mirarle-**

**- porque qué?**

**- Por qué dejaste que el hermano de Inuyasha te tocara?**

**- Así que si nos viste… bueno… pues… la verdad es que… yo… soy algo así como ese de los 7 guerreros… como es que se llamaba… Jakotsu… **

**- Yo realmente te admiraba… -hakkaku miró a Kouga- pero… me has decepcionado… se supone que te gustaba la señora Kagome… pero… ahora me dices esto… no crees que estas equivocado?**

**- Bueno… sólo te puedo decir… que tan solo soy yo mismo… además… aún no entiendo el por qué de tu molestia hacia mi, ademas de la admiración.**

**Hakkaku miró el suelo con la mirada perdida, cosa no muy regular en él.**

**Pero fue distraido por la mano de Kouga que se apoyó en el hombro de este.**

**- dime… hay algo que quieras decirme? kouga preguntó serio-**

**Hakkaku se abalanzó a los brazos de kouga y lo abrazó fuertemente.**

**- Lo siento Kouga, pero… yo…. Te…. Amo…..**

**Kouga abrió sus ojos de par en par… que él fuera gay lo entendia, que a Sesshomaru le gustaba, era aceptable, que inuyasha también lo fuera, era algo extraño… pero ahora esto!**

**- bueno.. yo… este…. –kouga decia una y otra vez tartamudeando-**

**Bueno fin cap 4 XD espero que les guste…. A ver cuando vuelvo a actualizar OO (cuando termine de actualizar los mas antiguos XD)**


End file.
